


He Estado Esperando para Sonreír

by MillionDollarTeddyBear



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Team Iron Man, Fluff, Happy Tony Stark, Happy!Tony, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, Sweet, Team Cap - Freeform, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillionDollarTeddyBear/pseuds/MillionDollarTeddyBear
Summary: Los wakandianos no son de mucho cariño para los forasteros, pero a veces hay excepciones, para aquellos que son verdaderamente extraordinarios. Tony Stark era una de esas personas.O: 5 veces que Wakanda aceptó a alguien del exterior, y 1 vez que corrieron a un forastero (y a sus amigos también)Traduccion al español del fic "I've Been Waiting to Smile" escrito épicamente por dls





	He Estado Esperando para Sonreír

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I've Been Waiting to Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196849) by [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls). 



**_1._ **

Las Dora Milaje se encontraron con Tony Stark muchas veces cuando acompañaban al Rey T'Chaka a las sesiones de negociación referente a los Acuerdos. Si que les dejó una primera impresión, caminando detrás de una stoica Pepper Potts, cargando el maletín de ella. Era raro ver a una mujer en el poder y aún más raro ver a un hombre felizmente siguiendo sus pasos.

Desde entonces le pusieron atención, no sólo por la seguridad de su rey, sino también por su propia curiosidad, y luego, para corregir los prejuicios e ideas que tenían sobre el hombre y poder formar sus propias opiniones.

Durante reuniones privadas con el Rey T'Chaka, Tony aceptó su presencia en la habitación sin quejas. Nunca viendo su compañía como una amenaza contra sus propias medidas de seguridad o una señal contra su confianza. Al contrario que otros políticos engreídos, no las mandaba como si fueran sirvientas. Las Dora Milaje eran un grupo élite de seguridad, no unas sirvientas. Por ser un hombre conocido por el gran tamaño de su ego, fue sorprendentemente y genuinamente respetuoso con las Dora Milaje.

A Okoye le cayó bien cuando, en una de esas reuniones, él se levantó para servirse un vaso de agua, y luego se giró para verlas y les preguntó si les servía algo. No se trataba para nada de un hombre engreído.

A pesar de su formidable reputación, aún había aquellos tan estúpidos que se atrevían a atacar a su rey. Estos incidentes eran manejados con rapidez y despiadadamente, y aquellas personas que lo presenciaron y vivieron para contar la historia se estremecerian al pensar en la eficacia mortal de las Dora Milaje. Naturalmente, otros líderes y diplomáticos tenían su propio equipo de seguridad y siempre surgió cierto nivel de competencia durante la batalla. ¿Quién lograría incapacitar al intruso primero? ¿Lograr la mayor cantidad de capturas? Tony, siendo Iron Man, se hacía cargo de su propia seguridad. Demostró su destreza en batalla cuando un grupo de asesinos los interrumpieron durante una reunión con el Rey T'Chaka.

El guante repulsor fue verdaderamente impresionante pero Ayo encontró aún más impresionante su buena disposición para servir como respaldo. Él era un jugador de equipo, que también aplaudió entusiasticamente cuando conectó una impresionante patada trasera en un giro en el aire.

Las Dora Milaje conocían los retos que se enfrentarán al salir de Wakanda y unirse al resto del mundo, no sólo las físicas si no las sociales también. Las roles de género convencionales y tradicionales aún ataban a las mujeres alrededor del mundo, y ellas se encontraban molestas y confundidas con los dobles estándares ridículos que habían. Los hombres o coqueteaban con ellas de manera exagerada, o las rechazaban de manera fría, y ambos actos de seguro eran a causa de su masculinidad, la cual sentían amenazada. Pero Tony no hacía ninguna de esas cosas, siempre saludándolas cálidamente y ofreciendo cumplidos que iban desde sus apariencias hasta sus habilidades.

Nakia en particular estuvo complacida cuando Tony notó el sutil cambio en su cabello al igual que el ajuste de centímetro y medio que ella había hecho en su postura de batalla. No lograba comprender como lo veían como un Don Juan que no respetaba a las mujeres.

Tony trató a la Dora Milaje como cualquier wakandiano lo haría, así que ellas lo trataron como lo harían con cualquier wakandiano.

 

**_2._ **

El hecho que estaban aislados del resto del mundo no significaba que Wakanda era ignorante a él. Simplemente no sería prudente de su parte si no se mantenían al tanto con los avances tecnológicos para mejor protegerse de los ciberataques y los intentos de vigilancia extranjera.

El departamento de las Tecnologías Informáticas adquiría todas las nuevas tecnologías el día que salían al mercado, desensamblando el hardware y analizando el software. Tenían una peculiar relación de amor y odio con los StarkPhones y StarkPads, las líneas de código eran a la vez obras maestras de arte y desafíos desagradables con los que se perdían días, incluso a veces semanas, de sueño.

En cambio, era una relación a puro odio con HammerTech.

El StarkPhone más reciente venía con una función holográfica que tenía a los ingenieros y técnicos con la saliva saliendo de la boca durante meses tras el anuncio. Se rumoreaba que Tony Stark diseñó la función usando la misma tecnología que hacía que su taller pareciera una pequeña galaxia. Habían visto vídeos del hombre detrás de tal ingenio, sonriendo como un niño emocionado, durante la conferencia de prensa en el día del lanzamiento. Así que lo reconocieron inmediatamente cuando lograron atravesar el último firewall para eludir la administración de derechos digitales inherente a cualquier dispositivo y una imagen tridimensional de Tony Stark salió de la pantalla.

 _"¡Hola!",_ la versión miniatura del genio llenó la sala con la misma presencia y carisma que su _yo_ de tamaño regular. _"Felicidades por hacer de jailbreak a mi increíble tecnología, monstruo. ¡Mis códigos son bellísimos y espero que mínimo las hayas sacado a cenar antes de hacer lo tuyo con ella!"._ El holograma de Tony inhalo escandalizado de manera burlesca, y se aferró al collar de perlas imaginario que colgaba de su cuello. _"Pero ya, en serio, muy bien hecho. Si necesitas empleo, ven búscame. Hasta la vista, mariposita!"_. Sopló una serie de besos y parpadeo sus pestañas de manera coqueta.

"Mmm", el ingeniero sólo pudo quedarse viendo.

Debería haber sido el final de todo eso pero el equipo que trabajaba en hackear el StarkPad también tuvo éxito. Ellos también fueron sorprendidos con un holograma de Tony.

 _"¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué vas rompiéndome el corazón?",_ chillaba Tony, poniendo el dorso de su mano en su frente, como si fuera a desmayarse como una delicada dama. _"Mi corazón es mi tecnología y vas rompiendo mi tecnología, ¿por qué lo haces?"_ . Tambaleó unos pasos para atrás, y casi chocó con la mesa de trabajo detrás de él si no fuera por el robot que lo sujetó cuidadosamente con su garra. " _Pero en serio, me encantaría saber cómo podríamos mejorar. Así que contáctame, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Pasa un buen ratito, pececito!"_

Miradas de alegría aparecieron en todas su caras al notar que Tony de seguro grabó múltiples mensajes para los hackers.

No estaban nada preparados para lo que luego encontraron. Tony, vestido de traje, y haciendo su mejor impresión de abogado leyendo una lista de las violaciones a los acuerdos de usuario por unos tres segundos antes de no poder contener sus risas. Estaba Tony en su traje de Iron Man,  por lo que parecía estar grabando el mensaje en plena batalla si es que el fondo bruscamente cambiante era alguna indicación. Estaba Tony con el cabello de recién despierto, bostezando a la cámara y tomando tragos de café durante todo el video.

Al final de todo eso, todo el departamento técnico sentía que conocían ya a Tony Stark y lo consideraban con cariño, con sus despedidas ridículas añadiendolas a su vocabulario. _¡Es todo por hoy, ruiseñor! ¡Hasta la proximita, tortuguita! ¡Y eso es toditito, gatito!_

Al revisar los vídeos del departamento a T'Challa le gustó, más que las demás despedidas, esa última, "¡Y eso es toditito, gatito!"

 

_**3.** _

Los niños de Wakanda adoraban a Tony Stark, quizá por el era un niño en cuerpo de adulto si las miradas cariñosamente exasperadas de James Rhodes eran alguna señal.

Tony felizmente entretenía a los niños con su tecnología y fácilmente conducía el juego a un fin educativo.

Una pregunta sobre el guante de Iron Man se volvió una conversación sobre la aerodinámica, mecánica, programación y una multitud de campos científicos que él explicaba en términos sencillos. Ayudaba que Tony dominaba el lenguaje Xhosa, uno muy parecido al hablado por los wakandianos, por lo que pudo comunicarse con los niños más pequeños que aún no habían tenido los cursos obligatorios de inglés en la escuela.

Xhosa no era uno de los lenguajes que él hablaba según el perfil de Tony, el archivo que había presentado para solicitar ser parte del proceso de los Acuerdos. Uno sólo podría asumir que el genio lo aprendió con el objetivo de eliminar otra barrera más entre él y los wakandianos. Él nunca lo mencionó, pero su esfuerzo no pasó desapercibido.

Un comentario sobre los mensajes en los hologramas se volvió una plática sobre el estar abierto a escuchar las demás opiniones y ver el potencial de mejorar en vez de las fallas. Tony insistió que los niños debían ver lo que podía ser en vez de lo que simplemente es, entender el mundo para luego poder cambiarlo, y que saber que su valor no era definido por sus logros.

"Yo soy Iron Man", él declaró felizmente y orgullosamente, enunciado cada palabra con seguridad aunque no estaba en su armadura.

Una queja de tener hambre llevó a Tony a estar rodeado de los niños, dando a regañadientes un buen ejemplo al comer una ensalada. "Esto estaría mucho mejor en smoothie, pero Dum-E no está aquí y no sé qué tan bien sabrían las aceitunas en un smoothie".

"¿Por qué tenemos que comer cosas verdes?", preguntó un niño, con una mano levantada mientras que en la otra sostenía un sándwich, con pedazos de lechuga asomándose entre los pedazos de pan.

"Hmmm. Según lo que me dijeron, la comida verde te ayuda a crecer", contestó, encogiéndose de hombros, frunciendo la ceña cuando, al atacar a un pedazo de tomate violentamente con su tenedor, este mismo le salpicó jugo en su camisa.

"Entonces usted no comió comida verde de niño", declaró una niña con autoridad, "Porque no creciste mucho".

Tony se quedó boquiabierto, un pedazo de pepino colgando de su labio inferior, "¡Hey!".

Los padres observaban, sonriendo, intercambiando historias de las travesuras de sus niños con Rhodey que tenía de sobra historias vergonzosas sobre Tony.

T'Challa disfrutó más las historias de los años de Tony en MIT, la pura lindura de un joven Tony navegando por la vida universitaria hacia que su estómago se revolviera y sintiera ternura en su corazón. Aún más cuando Tony se le lanzó a su amigo, cara sonrojada, para que no contara una historia particularmente vergonzosa sobre aquella vez que escucho mal la temática de una fiesta como "Grecia" cuando en verdad era _"Grease",_ como la película.

La imagen de Tony vestido en toga, envuelta delicadamente en su pequeño cuerpo, hizo sonrojar a T'Challa por una razón que no tenía que ver con vergüenza.

 

**_4._ **

Todos los comentarios casuales acerca de Dum-E por parte de Tony hizo que los wakandianos se interesaran en sus demás invenciones, sus hijos, por ponerlo de esa manera.

Wakanda tenía una larga y orgullosa historia de honrar a la inteligencia artificial como personas, incluso las más rudimentarias. Pero su versión más avanzada palideció en comparación cuando Tony convocó su armadura y llamó para VIERNES.

"Hola", el leve acento irlandés los tomó por sorpresa, "Soy VIERNES".

¿Cómo el día de la semana?", alguien preguntó entre la gente.

"Mi nombre tiene sus orígenes en el término _'chica Viernes'_ , que entró en la cultura popular por medio de la película _'His Girl Friday'_. Hace referencia a que soy la mano derecha del jefe", respondió VIERNES, ganándose unos asentamientos de aprobación de los wakandianos reunidos.

"Eso es lo que te dijo a ti", sonrió Rhodes, "Me dijo a mi que se trataba más bien de la frase _'Gracias a Dios es Viernes_ por que-"

"Ignoren a Rhodey!", dijo Tony tras taclear a su amigo, "No sabe lo que dice, ya le está pasando por la edad".

"¿En serio, jefe?", la voz de VIERNES vaciló, como si estuviera conmovida y sorprendida por el sentimiento.

Los wakandianos alrededor parecían sorprendidos.

Tony liberó a Rhodey con un profundo respiro. "Pues, ¿si?", se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza, pareciendo tímido, "Digo, te aprecio bastante a ti y todo lo que haces por mi".

"Jefe, me gustaría abrazarlo si eso está bien"

"Supongo." Tony rodó sus ojos, pero había una curva complacida en las comisuras de sus labios.

La multitud soltó sonidos de ternura mientras la armadura de Iron Man envolvía suavemente a su creador en un abrazo.

El traje de Iron Man retrocedió tras un momento y Tony jugueteó con sus manos.

"¿Quizás la próxima vez que visites, puedes traer tus otras creaciones? ¿Quizás este DUM-E del que hablaste?" T'Challa preguntó suavemente. "Me gustaría conocer a aquellos que son importantes para ti".

"También me gustaría", sonrió Tony, el sentimiento raro tras esa exhibición emocional desvaneciendo con el cambio de tema, "Aunque tengo que advertirte de esconder los objetos valiosos, por que DUM-E es la razón por la que no puedo tener cosas lindas".

"¿Y yo no soy lindo?", dijo T'Challa con voz triste.

"No eres una cosa", corrigió Tony rápidamente, volviéndose un poco rosa de la cara mientras añadía, "Pero si lindo".

T'Challa tarareó feliz, complacido por el pequeño paso que ambos habían llevado adelante en este baile entre ellos. Había otros obstáculos que abordar antes de que tuviera lugar el cortejo adecuado, pero se consideraban triviales ahora que parecía que Tony le devolvía sus sentimientos. Lo hizo sentir invencible y motivado adecuadamente para abordar el tema en cuestión.

Como tal, T'Challa no tomó en serio el consejo de Tony con respecto a los poderes de DUM-E, involuntariamente destructivos, aunque definitivamente debería haberlo hecho. Porque cuando visitó DUM-E, T'Challa se encontró con múltiples juegos de vajillas de cerámica menos y a nadie a quien culpar excepto a sí mismo.

 

**_5._ **

T'Challa se encontraba asombrado por Tony a diario, sea en sus interacciones directas mientras trabajaban en los Acuerdos, o al recordar algo del hombre durante su día a día. Sería preocupante, excepto que no le molestaba para nada.

Tony hablaba bien la lengua de la política y la manipulación, descifrando lo que se iba sin decir y añadiendo dulzura a sus palabras para alcanzar sus objetivos. T'Challa había sido entrenado para esto toda su vida pero había veces que él no tenía idea de qué hacer. Era asombroso como Tony no sólo aprendió este juego de política sino también lo reinventaba de acuerdo a sus necesidades. T'Challa se encontró totalmente anonadado por la inteligencia que brillaba en esos ojos marrones como el chocolate.

Y claro, nadie podría negar que el hombre era una verdadera belleza.

El cabello oscuro y desordenado casi le rogaba a T'Challa que le pasara sus dedos, probando la sedosa suavidad que ya se imaginaba. La intrincadamente cuidada barba enmarcaba labios exuberantes y besables, que de seguro sabían a café dada la dependencia sobre la cafeína que tenía Tony. Las líneas seductoras de su cuerpo, los ángulos tentadores y las curvas atractivas iluminaron el cuerpo de T'Challa en llamas con deseo. El deseo de correr sus manos por los hombros de Tony, trazar la figura firme de su torso hasta llegar a la parte inferior de su cintura pequeña, luego girar para acariciar el delicioso arco de la parte baja de la espalda de Tony y mover las manos aún más hacia abajo.

La atracción física fue definitivamente recíproca, las miradas apreciativas de Tony trazaban la forma de T'Challa.

Tony tenía en corazón más grande, suave y cariñoso que él había visto, capaz de perdonar a todos menos a sí mismo. Si sólo había insistido en protocolos un poco más indulgentes. Si sólo les había explicado la situación delicada de Wanda tras lo sucedido en Lagos. Si sólo habría sabido lo que haría Ross después de capturar al equipo en Alemania. Si tan solo no hubiera perdido los estribos después de presenciar la muerte de sus padres mientras estaba parado junto a su asesino.

Esas palabras de remordimiento le rompían el corazón a T'Challa, quien sentía el dolor de su querido como si fuera propio. Tony se veía como responsable y punible por todo lo sucedido, aunque inmerecido. Por el contrario, los comportamientos de sus ex compañeros de equipo fueron desagradablemente delirantes, tontos e infantiles.

T'Challa había escuchado, de ambos los ex-Vengadores que estaba obligado de albergar y los miembros del personal reacio que atendían a sus necesidades básicas, de las múltiple transgresiones y traiciones cometidas por Tony.

_"Stark escribió esos Acuerdos de mierda de pura venganza después que lo sacamos del equipo por que hizo ese robot asesino."_

_"Stark mató a mis padres, ¡es un monstruo!"_

_"Stark nos mandó a La Balsa, no se por que aún me sorprendo con su idiotez."_

_"Stark no escucha a nadie más, sólo a sí mismo, piensa que él siempre tiene la razón."_

_"Stark era llamado el Mercader de la Muerte por una buena razón, sólo piensa en todos los miles que van a morir por mantener alejados a los verdaderos héroes."_

Era ofensivo. Era repugnante. Era inaceptable.

Esos forasteros no tenían derecho de tratar a uno de Wakanda de esta manera. 

 

_**+1** _

Steve no sabía qué esperar cuando T'Challa llamó para una audiencia privada. No habían visto mucho del joven rey desde que Steve había vuelto con sus compañeros rescatados. Wanda y Clint estaban particularmente volátiles tras su tiempo en La Balsa y T'Challa los miraba con desprecio al ver sus explosiones emocionales y el daño a la propiedad que causaban los golpes enojados de Clint a las paredes y los poderes descontrolados de Wanda. T'Challa de había marchado con una advertencia de que controlara a sus compañeros y un breve recordatorio de que eran huéspedes en su país.

Le parecía juzgar a Clint y Wanda por esos momentos e incidentes. Habían pasado por el infierno en la Balsa y Steve pensó que no era razonable esperar que se comportaran de forma racional. Eran humanos, no máquinas. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, en parte porque T'Challa no estaba allí y en parte porque no deseaba poner en peligro la seguridad de Bucky.

Pero esta junta le parecía la oportunidad de vocalizar algunas de las quejas que tenían. Sam le informó sobre problemas de plomería, que el agua estaba hirviendo o congelada. Clint dijo que las porciones de sus comidas eran demasiado pequeñas, lo suficiente como para saciar los apetitos del hambre, pero no lo suficiente como para aliviarlo por completo, y los snacks que solicitaba nunca llegaban. Wanda hizo un puchero porque no había recibido las películas y los libros que había pedido. Scott preguntó cuándo podría irse a casa.

"Señor Rogers", T'Challa asintió pero no se levantó para saludarlo como él pensaba que lo haría.

"Su Alteza." Frunciendo el ceño ante la falta de modales pero sin preocuparse por nada, Steve se sentó y trató de no estremecerse cuando la Dora Milaje se movió sin hacer ruido para pararse detrás de él.

"Ha habido algunos avances con respecto a su estancia en Wakanda".

Los hombros de Steve se relajaron ante esas palabras. Los avances eran cosas buenas, eso significaba que las cosas finalmente iban a cambiar y las personas estaban viendo el lado correcto de las cosas por una vez. El mundo necesitaba a los Vengadores y fue desafortunado que se retirara su protección para que el gobierno mundial finalmente se diera cuenta de dónde salieron mal con los Acuerdos. "Son buenas noticias. ¿Cuándo podemos ir a casa?"

Él sonrió. "Creo que Bucky se sentiría mejor de haber vuelto a tierra estadounidense, sin ofender, por supuesto".

La expresión de T'Challa era casi de lástima, si no fuera por la molestia. "No, señor Rogers. No volverá a su país de origen, porque le ha prohibido las entradas a usted y a sus acompañantes". Continuó como si no hubiera escuchado el grito de confuso ultraje de Steve. "La mayoría del mundo, ciento diecisiete países, para ser exactos, te habían declarado a ti y a tu banda de personas fugitivas no gratas. Wakanda incluida".

"¿Qué?" Steve se puso de pie. "¿Nos estás echando? No puedes hacer-"

Dos pares de manos fuertes lo presionaron hacia atrás en la silla, y las otras dos Dora Milaje en la habitación habían ya sacado sus armas.

"No es mi deber, sino el de mi gente. Mi país ha hablado y votaron unánimemente para desalojarlo. _Wakanda no alberga terroristas_ ". La sonrisa que T'Challa ofreció tenía demasiados dientes. "Además, encontrarás que como rey, puedo, de hecho, echarte ".

"Bucky-"

"El señor Barnes permanecerá en criostasis, según los términos de nuestro acuerdo, que solo se extendió a usted y a sus compañeros de equipo como cortesía y, por lo tanto, ha sido revocado".

"¡No dejaré a Bucky atrás!" Dijo Steve con los dientes apretados, tanto por la ira como por los apretones de la Dora Milaje que aplastaban sus huesos. "¡No abandono a mis amigos!"

"No pareció ser tanto problema para usted hacerlo en Siberia". La sonrisa de T'Challa se ensanchó y tomó un borde serrado. "Discúlpame, olvidé que no consideras a Tony Stark un amigo".

Steve frunció el ceño. "Tony-"

"No eres digno de decir su nombre". Okoye le gruñó.

Nakia siseó de acuerdo. "No difamarás a uno de los de Wakanda con más de tus sucias mentiras".

El desconcierto de Steve fue suficiente para descargar algo de su furia.

"Saldrán dentro de una hora y nunca más volverán a poner un pie en nuestras fronteras. Si los New Avengers estaban esperando capturar criminales internacionales que escaparon, entonces Wakanda está obligado a brindar apoyo al equipo de superhéroes reales que operan dentro de las directrices de los Acuerdos".

T'Challa agitó una mano desdeñosa hacia Steve. _"Y eso es toditito, gatito"._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya arrasado este fic, fue un gusto muy, muy grande el poder traducirlo al idioma español para todos los hispanohablantes que quieran leer un buen fic en donde Tony es felíz! 
> 
> Agradezco mucho a dls por dejarme publicar esta traducción, thank you so much! 
> 
> Siempre se aprecian los kudos y los comentarios, gracias por leer! :) ❤


End file.
